


Lovesick

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Proxy - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Fluff, I beg you, M/M, slowburn, write this ship more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Masky is bed bound & Toby becomes his nurse





	1. Chapter 1

Toby was laying on the sofa, a blank, bored mind was all that accompanied him. He was swinging his legs, causing a tick every so often. 

He readjusted his position as he heard the door to the living room open. Hoodie walked in, waving to Toby without a word & taking a seat beside him. He took out his phone & began to play around on it.

Toby looked over his shoulder, leaning on him slightly. “What cha doing?” Toby sang.

Hoodie moved his shoulder in a circle to shake the other boy off. “Stuff. Hey shouldn’t you be annoying Masky about now?” He replied.

“Sure but- hey, I’m not annoying” Toby huffed. 

“That’s not the point, he is bedridden after all” Hoodie continued, not looking up from his phone.

“Huh? Why?” 

“He got a little scratched up from his last victim, nothing special” Hoodie shrugged, earning a confused noise from Toby. 

Hoodie was relieved to be free of questioning as the younger man hopped off the sofa & pretty much sprinted out of the room. 

He made his way upstairs as fast as his legs would carry him, but as he came closer to Masky’s door, his footsteps slowed down. He hesitated before knocking the door. Not bothering waiting for a response, he swung open the door. “Hey Timmy, you okay!?” He quizzed a little louder than he intended. 

To his surprise, his yelling didn’t wake Masky up. He was laying in his bed, out cold. His Masky, which he rarely took off, was laying on his bedside table. Toby wanted to take the opportunity of Masky’s exposed face that he barely saw, & take pictures of it. However, when he came to his side, he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Toby couldn’t see much under the duvet, but from what he could see, Masky had bandages wrapped around his shoulder to presumably his waist. He had a few scratches on his neck. At least Hoodie wasn’t lying but he may have under explained the situation.

Toby sat at the edge of the older man’s bed, watching him quietly. He hummed before shaking him awake. “Hey! Hey! Masky!”

Injured or not, he wasn’t escaping Toby’s wrath of harassment so easily.

Masky stirred awake, he looked confused & dazed at first. But that expression soon turned into an annoyed glare. “What do you want, Toby?” He huffed in response, his voice slightly hoarse.

“Those are some nasty cuts n bruises you got” Toby pointed out.

“Good eye, Sherlock” Masky hissed in reply. He shakily sat up, reaching to his bedside table to grab the glass of water on it. He ended up shoving his mask in the progress, thus causing the glass of water to fall to the floor & spill everywhere. “Ugh shit”.

Toby laughed at his fellow proxy’s failure. He then noticed Masky trying to stand up, he could tell he was holding back groans of pain to keep his pride. As Toby watched, he noticed more bandages & bandaids around the lower parts of his body.

He hopped off Masky’s bed, shoving the other back into it. “I’ll get it!” He offered, grabbing the glass off the floor. With a small tick, he almost dropped it again. 

“I’m not a baby, Tobias, I can get it” Masky insisted, once again struggling to get out of bed.

“Nahhhh!” Toby replied, skipping off. He glanced toward the stairs, deciding it would be too much effort to go all the way down just for a refill of water. He then noticed the bathroom, knocking it & waiting for a reply. After silence was his only answer, he entered. He quickly filled up the glass in the sink & returned to Masky. “Here you go, Masky boy!” He announced, handing it over.

Masky eyed him suspiciously before taking a cautious sip of the water. He mumbled a small thank you, hoping Toby wouldn’t hear.

Toby nodded happily, taking a seat on Masky’s bed once again. “So what happened?” He gestured to the bandages around Masky’s torso.

“Ah” Masky replied, putting the water glass onto his side table. He then pulled the duvet down to reveal his chest so Toby could have a better look. He then pointed to his rib cage. “I broke 2 of my ribs in a fight with the last victim & I got a few scratches. He didn’t go down without a fight” he let out small chuckle.

"Don’t act so tough about it, you can barely move” Toby teased, poking at the other’s bandages. It earned an ouch from Masky, before slapping Toby’s hand away.

"Shut up” Masky grumbled in return, grabbing a pack of cigarettes he kept under his pillow & placing one in his mouth, scanning the room for a lighter. “If you came here just to annoy me, then go away”.

Toby noticed a lighter on top of a set of drawers, hopping off the bed. He picked it up & examined it, playing around by lighting the flame & then blowing it out.

“Hey, you’re gonna waste the juice!” Masky complained, attempting to roll out of bed. His body said otherwise & caused him to fall flat onto the floor with a grunt.

Toby laughed loudly at the failure, hanging the lighter above the older man’s head. Masky propped himself up on his elbows, sending Toby a glare before grabbing the lighter off him. 

Toby laughed a little more before finally deciding to help Masky up, offering out his hand. Masky hesitantly took it, with some help, he pulled himself up onto his feet.

Now that the duvet was out of the picture, Toby realized Masky was only wearing a pair of boxers. He could feel his face heating up, he prayed his mouth guard would be enough to hide his reddened cheeks from Masky. 

It seemed to work since Masky just sat back down on his bed, replaced the cigarette & lit it. Why was Toby blushing anyway? They were both men after all.

He was soon dragged out of his thoughts as a cigarette hit him in the face. “Did you want something or do you just really like my wall?” Masky quizzed.

Toby waved a hand in response, twitching a little more than usual in his flustered state. “I just heard you were stuck in bed & I thought you might need some company” he replied with a grin. That was a lie, after he annoyed & teased Masky for being a drama queen over tiny scratches, he planned to do his own thing & work on his own hit list.

Masky exhaled some smoke before responding. “I don’t need company from you, kid”.

“Hey, I’m not that much younger than you!” Toby argued back, huffing as he sat back onto Masky’s bed.

Masky shuffled away from the younger boy once he was seated. “Go bug someone else, I need rest” he said as he put out his cigarette by pressing the ash into his bedside table. He then flicked the cigarette butt at the other boy as he shuffled back under the duvet.

Toby thought about it for a moment. He then shrugged, standing up. “Okay, don’t come crying to me if you need anything” he teased, waving as he left the room.

He closed the door behind him & stared at the floor, running a hand through his hair. “Geez, what was that about, Toby?” He asked himself with a small shake of his head.

“What was what about?” He jumped as another voice came from down the hall. He quickly looked up, almost stumbling over his own feet. 

Clockwork laughed at the boy’s reaction, walking up to him & patting his head. “How is he?” She asked.

Toby was about to ask what she was talking about before he looked back to the door he was outside of. “Oh, him? He’s fine”.

“Did he kick you out?” The girl quizzed, crossing her arms.

“Why are you asking?”

“I’d assume you’d still be harassing him if he didn’t give you a shove” she laughed, nudging the boy before making her way to her own room. 

“He doesn’t even have the strength to shove now” Toby joked in return. He scanned the hallway before deciding to go back downstairs. After a few steps, he spotted Hoodie coming upstairs with a large plate of hot food.

“Since when are we allowed food upstairs?” Toby quizzed, stepping aside to let Hoodie past.

“This is for Masky, he can’t really move much right now” Hoodie explained.

Toby grabbed the plate off him, smiling. “I’ll get it to him, you can go back to whatever you were doing!” 

Hoodie wanted to decline but he knew an argument with Toby would either end in Toby whining about losing the rest of the day or getting bored of the argument & letting Toby have his way. He decided to forfeit & avoid the trouble. “Sure”.

Toby cheered as he took the food back to Masky’s room. He had no idea why he suddenly wanted to go back to Masky & not leave Hoodie to it. Maybe he was just bored, Masky was the most fun to tease afterall.

“Guess who’s back! Back again! Tobias is back! Timothy!” Toby sang as he opened the door with one foot. 

Masky groaned, rubbing at his eyes as he sat up. “What do you want now?” He grumbled.

“I have food” Toby replied, holding the plate a little higher as if Masky couldn’t see before. He shut the door closed with one foot, then made his way to Masky’s bed. 

He sat the plate of food down on Masky’s lap. Masky picked up the fork & poked at the food with it. “What did you do to it?” 

“Hey!” Toby huffed, crossing his arms. “Hoodie wanted me to bring it to you”. Only half a lie was good enough for him.

“Fine, if you say so” Masky shrugged, still eyeing at the food in order to scan out any obvious hazards. After seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he took a forkful to his mouth & began to eat. “Oh thank fuck” he mumbled after swallowing.

He went for another forkful, wincing at the strain of his shoulder. Toby noticed he was having some trouble & snatched the fork off him. “Say ah!” He cooed with a mischievous grin.

“No way, I’m not doing that” Masky growled, shoving the plate away from him. 

Toby didn’t take no for an answer, repeatedly poking at the other’s lips & making airplane noises with his mouth.

As Masky opened his mouth to tell Toby to leave him alone, the fork was forced into his mouth. This would be fine, but Toby wasn’t expecting this & ended up shoving the fork slightly to far back.

Masky coughed & grabbed at his throat, shoving Toby away with his other hand. 

“Whoops, sorry!” Toby replied, trying to hold back a laugh. 

Masky grabbed the fork back & pointed to the door. “Out.” 

Toby pouted, but didn’t argue as he made his way to the door. “Okay, I’ll be back later! Okay? Okay!” He waved, his pout was short lived & quickly replaced with a smile. He closed the door before Masky could voice his disapproval.


	2. Chapter 2

Toby woke up in the middle of the night, staring at his dark ceiling. This wasn’t new, he didn’t have a particular good sleeping pattern. 

He felt his dry mouth with his tongue & decided to get up out of bed for some soda. He let out a small yawn, dragging his feet to the door. He made his way downstairs, quietly tip toeing. As he got down to the first floor, he noticed the living room light was on. 

He furrowed his eyebrows, carefully putting his hand against the wall for guidance & making his way to the edge of the doorway. He peered his head in. 

It took him a moment to see two people, which happened to be Hoodie & to his surprise, Masky. He decided to listen into their conversation, pulling his head away from the doorway so he wouldn’t be seen.

“You know I won’t be able to get back upstairs after this, right?” Masky commented, a small exhale followed along with a chuckle.

“Don’t be dumb, I’ll help you up” Hoodie replied. Toby then heard some shuffling, freezing up & hoping they wouldn’t be leaving the room. To his luck they didn’t, they just continued to talk. “So what’s the deal with Toby being in your room every five minutes” Hoodie asked with a teasing tone.

“Don’t make it sound like that, Brian”. Toby felt his cheeks heat up, he decided not to pay too much attention to that however as the conversation continued. 

He decided the men were getting boring so he tip toed into the kitchen across the hall. He opened the fridge slowly so not to make a noise. He scanned the fridge before taking a can of Dr Pepper & closing the door behind. When he exited the kitchen, he heard the conversation continue.

He didn’t want to pay any attention to it, that is until he heard the two talking about him in particular. “It’s not like that, you know Toby is just a clingy brat”.

Toby decided to peer into the room again with that. Masky was leaning against Hoodie’s shoulder, Hoodie also had an arm around the other man’s waist from what Toby could see. 

Toby wasn’t sure why, but he felt as if his heart was pierced at that moment. & with an aggressive twitch, the can of soda hit off the wall, giving away his location.

“Is someone there?” Hoodie called out, looking toward the door. Toby froze.

“Toby, what are you doing?” Masky asked, the expression on his face was unknown since his mask was on. 

Toby wanted to reply but his breath hitched his mouth stayed glued shut. He turned & ran upstairs, ignoring the other two calling for him.

He went back to his room & closed his door, sitting down against it. He placed the can on the floor next to him & then burrowed his face into his hands, using his legs to hold them up. 

“What’s wrong with me today?” He whispered to no one. He pulled at his hair, standing up with a sigh after grabbing his can. He opened it up &a took a large gulp of the fizzy liquid. “Snap out it” he told himself, sitting down on his bed.

Toby woke up to sunlight shining into his face, causing him to clench his eyes shut. He sat up & opened his eyes to Hoodie, who had presumably opened the blinds. Without so much as a ‘good morning’, Hoodie shoved a piece of paper into Toby’s hands.

“I have a lot to do today so you have to babysit Tim” he explained. 

Toby laughed at the implication. “Okay okay, but you owe me waffles for this” he replied, shoving the paper into his pocket. He was glad he didn’t bother changing out of his clothes for the night.

Hoodie exited the room. “Don’t count on it” he replied before disappearing. 

Toby stretched out his limbs, paying no mind to his twitches in-between. He decided to sit for a moment to last night, he’d never seen Masky & Hoodie so close. Of course he knew they were close, but that was too close even for them. 

He sighed, ruffling his own hair in frustration. He still couldn’t understand why he was so hung up on the subject. Maybe he was just jealous because he didn’t have something like that. Yeah, probably.

He pushed himself onto his feet, half mindedly slipping on his goggles & mouth guard, although he kept his googles on his head rather than over his eyes to give his eyes a chance to properly wake up & adjust.

He made his way to Masky’s room as he took the paper out of his pocket, unfolded it & began to read the first tasks at the top. “Pshh, easy!” He told himself. He then let himself in Masky’s room, not even bothering to knock this time.

Masky was fast asleep, his mask was still on but now crooked, uncovering some of the bottom half of his face. He was drooling on his pillow, earning a giggle from Toby. 

The younger man closed the door behind him quietly, slowly making his way to Masky’s bedside. He carefully took off the mask, placing it on the bedside table. He stared at Masky’s face.

He looked so peaceful as he slept. Toby took in all the facial features while he had the chance, once Masky was feeling better & back to his usual self, he was sure he’d never get another chance.

He froze as Masky stirred awake, meeting his gaze. Masky almost flinched in surprise from waking up to an unexpected face. “What are you doing now?” He groaned, turning to face away from Toby.

Toby smiled brightly, dashing around to the other side. “I’ll be your nurse for today, so you have to be nice to me” he declared. 

"Like fuck you are” Masky mumbled, but before he could protest any louder, Toby was already rummaging through his drawers.

“Jackpot” he declared, holding a small tub of cream above his head as if he had just found treasure. He also pulled out a bunch of bandages & bandaids. He then sat on the end of Masky’s bed. “Okay, take off your bandages”.

Masky rolled his eyes, groaning as he sat upright. He began to remove the bandages from his waist to his shoulder. Toby took care of removing the smaller bandaids as he did. 

Toby then opened the tub of cream, dipping a finger in & beginning to rub it into the older man’s cuts. Masky winced at the contact. “It’s funny to see you so vulnerable” Toby teased with a chuckle. 

“Shut it” Masky scolded in reply, grabbing the tub of cream off the other. “Here, I’ll do it myself”. Toby shook his head, sticking his tongue out. He felt stupid afterward however, his mouth guard was on so Masky wouldn’t have even known.

“No way, I’m getting so many waffles after this” Toby argued, grabbing onto he tub. However when he tried to pull it away, Masky kept his grip on it. The two played tug of war with it for a few moments before it slipped out of both of their hands, landing upside down on the floor. “Fuck.”

Masky sighed, shaking his head & facepalming. “Good job” he growled sarcastically.

“Hey it was partially your fault!” Toby retorted, sliding off the bed for a moment to pick up the cream. He ended up losing even more of it’s contents in the process. “Now your floor has nutrients”. 

“Hey Toby, I wanted to ask you something” Masky began, sliding on his mask as he did. 

Toby sat back down on the bed & nodded, then tilted his head. “Alright?”

“What were you doing last night?” Masky asked. Toby froze up, he wanted to forget about last night. 

The younger man let out a laugh. “I was getting soda & I dropped my can” he lied. “I ran when I heard someone there cause I knew you’d yell at me”.

“Really? You looked upset”.

Toby gulped, hopefully inaudibly. “Well what were you & Hoodie doing?” He cursed himself in his head, why did he ask that of all things?

He was sure under the mask, Masky was making a confused face. “What do you mean?”

“You guys were being all lovey dovey or something” Toby mumbled. He mentally begged himself to shut up & drop the topic.

“What? No! We weren’t” Masky denied, but Toby didn’t believe it. 

“Yeah you were, you guys were cuddling & giggling & shit”.

“We weren’t. Hey, even if we were, why is it your business?” 

Toby stood up & left the room, he didn’t think he could hold back the rest of the words he wanted to say. Why was he so worked up in the first place. 

He rushed to the bathroom & took his mouth guard down before splashing his face with cold water. “Ah, cold! Cold!” He whispered, drying his face off with a sleeve. He then looked himself in the mirror, why was he acting so strange lately?

“Toby” he heard a voice call out behind him, causing him to spin & face whoever the voice’s owner was. He came face to face with Masky, a little closer than he expected but at least they were separated by the mask despite the gap being so small. “Why’d you run off?” He asked, leaning against the wall to keep his stance.

Toby wished he had an answer for that. Instead, he stayed silent & bit his bottom lip.

A few seconds of silence felt like hours until Masky sighed. “Come on, I can’t have my nurse running away from me” Masky said, gesturing for Toby to help him back to his room.

Toby smiled & nodded. “Okay! Lean on me!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in m o n t h s but im back!

Toby was sat at the edge of Masky's bed. The older man was asleep & Toby decided to stay around in case he needed anything. Masky still had his mask on, which bothered Toby since he guessed it would be uncomfortable.

He hummed to himself, slowly reaching his hands toward the mask & pulling it off. He let out a sigh of relief, his twitches weren't extreme enough to wake Masky. He set the mask down on the bedside table & looked back to the sleeping man.

He smiled to himself, he rarely got to see Masky without his mask, even when he did, he never looked this peaceful. 

Toby leaned down & planted a kiss on Masky's forehead, brushing some hair back as he did. He pulled away & slapped a hand over his mouth. "Woah, what's wrong with me?" He mumbled to himself, he could feel his heart beating against his ribcage. That wasn't new, whenever he was around Masky his heart rate would speed up & his cheeks would burn.

He had no idea he had a crush on the other male. He never had time for crushes when he was younger & now he wasn't quite sure what the feeling was.

He jumped a little as Masky groaned, stirring awake. He looked at Toby through half lidded eyes. "Toby? What time is it?" He asked him, struggling to sit up as he rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

Toby shrugged in response. "Dunno, why?"

Masky sighed, shooting Toby a sleepy glare, much less intimidating than his usual glares. "Why are you still here? Go to bed, kid" he told him, laying back down & flipping onto his side.

"Nah" Toby sang in reply, starting to swing his legs back & forth again. "What if you die in your sleep?"

Masky facepalmed. "Toby, I won't die in my sleep" he huffed out, not bothering to look over to him.

Toby chuckled a little at the response. "You're a terrible patient".

"You're an even worse nurse".

Normally Toby would take that as a joke, laugh it out & put on a fake frown. But after what he'd heard him say the other night, he began to take the small insults alot more seriously.

He always thought Masky had a soft spot for Toby somewhere in his heart. But if he really did, would he talk behind his back?

Toby pursed his lips, standing up & walking toward the door. "Where are you going now?" Masky called over to him.

The younger man looked back, he was surprised to see Masky had sat back up. It was hard to tell in the dark but his expression seemed to be more concerned than annoyed.

Toby put on a fake smile & shrugged. "I thought you didn't want me here" he replied.

Masky sighed a little, rolling his eyes. "That's not- that's not what I meant" he seemed to struggle to get the words out. "Just get back here".

Toby stared in disbelief & confusion, slowly walking back. Masky shuffled to the left side of the bed, allowing the younger man to have more room to sit. Toby sat down & grinned. "Awww, you do care for me" he teased.

"Shut up or I really will kick you out" Masky lay back down on his side, facing away from Toby. Toby could hear a slight smile in the older man's tone & felt more at ease.

"Hey, Masky?" 

Masky hummed in response, waiting for Toby to ask whatever stupid question he would come out with this time.

Toby bit his lip before speaking. "When you were talking to Hoodie the other night, about me, uh.. did you mean it?" He asked, glancing over to the back of Masky's head.

Masky flipped over onto his other side, eyes wide. His cheeks seemed reddened. "What part did you hear?" He asked.

"You called me a clingy brat" The younger mumbled, looking away.

Masky scoffed, Toby could hear shuffling & then felt an arm around his shoulder. Masky was giving him a hug, or at least was trying to, he had to use his other arm to keep him balanced.

Toby carefully hugged him back. "Of course I didn't mean it, stupid" he pulled away from the hug, laying back down. "You're annoying but I guess you brighten the place up".

Toby's eyes lit up & he smiled. He ignored his heart speeding up & enjoyed the moment. "I knew it, you couldn't live without me!" Toby teased, starting to laugh.

Masky grabbed a pillow & smacked Toby in the face with it, causing him to fall backward onto the bed. "I'll take it back, you little shit" 

Toby continued to laugh, grabbing the pillow off the other man. "This is child abuse" he complained between laughs.

"You're 19, you can't use that excuse anymore" Masky replied with a small chuckle. 

Both men froze up as they heard a knock at the door. "It's 2am, stop fucking so loud!" Jeff called from the other side of the door.

"We're not!" Masky called back in embarassment. He lay back down, facing away from Toby as if he was a little kid after having a fit.

Toby giggled, closing his eyes. He managed to fall asleep without thinking about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is suuuuper short, the next one will be longer!


	4. Chapter 4

Toby's eyes fluttered open as he woke up, letting out a small yawn. He was about to sit up, but he couldn't. It felt as if he was restrained.

He blinked a few times to wake his body up more & looked down. Wrapped around his waist were two arms. Once he turned his head, he realised those arms belonged to Masky. His face turned red & immediately he was wide awake. He gulped a little, wondering what he should do.

He wanted to cherish the moment but at the same time, he wondered if someone would walk in on them & get the wrong idea. Not to mention, he really needed to use the bathroom.

He rolled over slowly & carefully, now facing the older man. Masky was still asleep, lightly breathing through slightly parted lips. Or so Toby thought.

"Why are you staring?" Masky asked gruffly. Toby's face flushed bright red. He quickly sat up, pulling himself away from the embrace. 

"S-sorry!" He apologised with a small laugh, pulling up his mouthguard to hopefully hide his blush. "I'll go get you something to eat!" He quickly hopped off the bed & ran out the room.

Masky smiled a little to himself & shook his head. Although he hated to admit it, he was really enjoying Toby's company. He stretched a little, his body wasn't in as much pain as it had been previously. He then put on his mask, running a hand through his hair to make it less messy.

He then sat up, lighting a cigarrette while he waited for Toby to return.

Before Toby could reach the stairs, he was shoved against a wall. Two arms leaned against the wall, either side of him. He looked up & smiled under his mouthguard. "Good morning, Jeff!" He greeted as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Jeff stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Are you & Masky together?" he quizzed, tilting his head.

Toby's heart couldn't catch a break these days, it sped up while his cheeks burned once again. He shook his head & laughed.

Jeff smirked a little. "But you like him, huh?" he teased. "You wish you guys were a thing".

Toby laughed again, shoving Jeff away. "You're funny, see ya!" He stumbled over his words as he said goodbye, running downstairs so he wouldn't be interrogated anymore.

He finally reached the kitchen, sighing with relief. He slipped his mouthguard down, letting it sit around his neck. He hummed to himself, wondering what Masky would like to eat. He decided he would make some pancakes. 

He nodded to himself with an excited smile & began to rummage the kitchen for ingredients.

Toby entered Masky's room, trying not to drop any pancakes. He had a decent pile of them on the plate & his twitches weren't helping him balance them. "Pancakes!" He announced happily, raising the plate a little for Masky to see. 

Masky put out his cigarette & sat up a little. "They don't smell bad" he commented, a weak attempt at a compliment.

Toby chuckled, closing the door behind him with his foot. He walked over to the bed, placing the plate on Masky's lap & then taking a seat at the edge of the bed. "Oh, Hoodie wanted you to take these too" Toby reached into his pocket, grabbing something & then handing it to Masky.

Two loose pain killers. "Oh, thanks" Masky replied, placing them on his bedside table. He lifted his mask slightly, taking a forkful of pancake & raising it to his mouth.

Toby watched him like a curious puppy, hoping Masky would like them. "Well?" 

Masky swallowed before replying, already refilling his fork. "They're actually good" He sounded surprised, but the younger male couldn't tell since his mask was still covering half of his face.

"Really?" Toby grinned happily.

Masky nodded. The room fell silent for a moment, Toby began to twitch more as he grew nervous on why Masky had suddenly stopped eating & seemed to be staring at him. Masky placed the plate down beside him, moving so he was now leaning on his knees.

He put his hands either side of Toby's face, cupping his cheeks. Toby's face flared red, he stared at the mask as he waited for something to happen.

"Toby, do you like me?" Masky finally asked.

Toby gave him a confused look. "Yeah, duh" he laughed a little.

Masky sighed, shaking his head. "I mean.." he trailed off, searching for words to say. "Do you have feelings for me?"

Toby stared at him, his mouth hung open slightly. He let out a nervous chuckle as he pulled away from the embrace. His heart was pumping too fast, too fast for him to think. "Enjoy your p-pancakes!" He ran out of the room after that.

Masky sighed, pulling off his mask & tossing it to the side. His face was almost as red as Toby's. He put his hands on his cheeks, feeling the warmth of them as he let out another sigh. "Goddammit!"

I got out of bed after finishing the pancakes, Toby never came back. I left the plate lying on my bed, I could take care of it later. My hand was pressed against my ribs, as if they would fall apart if I let go. I shoved the painkillers in my mouth, the ones Toby had given me earlier, & dry swallowed them. 

I felt my face scrunch up at the taste. I picked up my mask, staring at it for a moment before putting it on. I made my way out the door, luckily I was healing faster than expected so I wouldn't need much help walking around. That didn't mean I wouldn't fake it just a little for Toby to stick around. 

I looked up the dark hallway & made my way to a door. I glanced over to Toby's door, shaking my head. He probably thought I was crazy. 

I knocked on the door in front of me. After a short moment, the door opened up. Brian stood in front of me, his face uncovered. He smiled a little when he saw me, stepping aside to let me in. "Hey Tim, where's your little nurse?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes, entering his room. "I scared him away with your bright idea" I huffed. Once he closed the door, I took off my mask & set it down on his desk. I sat on his bed & looked up at him with an unimpressed expression.

He let out a short laugh, locking the door behind him as he normally did before sitting down beside me. "I was joking" he chuckled, playfully shoving me.

My face burned in embarrassment. "Great" I sighed, laying back on Brian's bed. "Why do I ask you for advice?"

Brian shrugged before responding. "I've never been in a relationship, I should be asking you that". He stood up & walked over to his desk.

I crossed my arms under my head, letting out a small chuckle. "We're both hopeless".

He nodded in agreement, tossing a can of beer at me. I shielded my face, letting out a groan as the cold can hit me in the stomach. I glared at him before sitting back up, opening the beer can only for it to spew out liquid rapidly. "Oh shit-" I mumbled, holding the can away from me.

Brian grabbed the can off me, putting it back on his desk. "Jesus Christ, my bed!" He complained, although most the liquid had gotten on me. 

I gave him an unimpressed look, hopping off his bed. "I'm gonna find Toby".

"You look like you've pissed your pants, that's not very attractive if you ask me" he commented, wrapping a random pair of jeans around the can to dry it as a substitute towel.

"I'll change my clothes first, Brian" I told him, facepalming. I fiddled with the lock before leaving the room, closing the door behind me. 

When I turned around, I met Toby's eyes. I blushed, he must have thought I was crazy for earlier.

To my surprise, he didn't laugh at me or ignore me. He stared at me, looking up & down. That's when I remembered I spilled beer all over me.

"It's not what it looks like, I spilled beer on myself" I told him, waving a hand in dismissal.

He snickered a little. "That's what they all say" he joked. Thankfully, the tension had lifted slightly. Toby looked down at his feet, he clasped his hands together & took a deep breath. He then began to talk quickly. "About earlier, I do like you. I really really like you Masky".

After his confession, he ran off to his room. I stared at the closed door, wide eyed. My heart was beating faster than ever. 

I spun around & entered Brian's room once again. I closed the door behind me & leaned on it. Brian shot me a confused & concerned look, taking a sip of beer. "What happened?"

"I think Toby- Toby just confessed his love.. for me" I managed to stammer out.

Brian almost spat on his drink & choked at the same time. "Well what are you doing in here? Talk to him!" He told me, shooing me out of the room. I found myself back in the hallway. 

I walked back to my room. If Toby was serious, I wasn't about to tell him how I felt in return while looking like I pissed myself


End file.
